


Sweet Sentinel Science

by kelex



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scientific look at Sandburgius Insanitus and Sentinelium Ellisonium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sentinel Science

## Sweet Sentinel Science

by Kel

Author's website:  <http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/sentinelindex.html>

The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Pet Fly Studios. I am making no money from this; I am doing it for sheer love of the characters and my own personal fulfillment.

Thanks to Patt for indulging the three AM insanity that spawned this. 

This story has not been beta'd. All mistakes are my own. Keep in mind this was written at three AM and please. smile when you read it.

* * *

Sandburgius Insanitus was recently spotted near it's favored companion, Sentinelium Ellisonium. Sandburgius Insanitus does not thrive well in high altitudes. 

Sandburgius Insanitus is prone to disease, trouble, and attracts all sorts of riff raff. Sentinelium Ellisonium is the only effective protector of the Sandburgius Insanitus species. 

Thankfully, there is only one of each specimen extant in the world today. 

Sentinelium Alexandra does not interact well with either Sentinelium Ellisonium or Sandburgius Insanitus. 

As a side note, Sentinelium Ellisonium tends to have a hyperactive condition that allows the specimen to see, hear, smell, taste and touch things that are outside the range for normal specimens. Hence the Genus title, Sentinelium. 

Sandburgius Insanitus tends to have frequent and most times elaborate mating rituals followed by largely unsuccessful interactions with multiple partners of the opposite sex until Sentinelium Ellisonium matures at which point neither seeks further outside contact. 

Both Sandburgius Insanitus and Sentinelium Ellisonium have a tendency to be dense at times, so do not put them in water. They will only sink. Both also have problems from their past that tend to recur from time to time. However, Sentinelium Ellisonium and Sandburgius Insanitus always seem to surmount their difficulties. 

Note: You can also find Sandburgius Insanitus filed under Guidium Blairisum. 

As my final conclusion, Sentinelium Ellisonium and Sandburgius Insanitus are one of a kind specimens thoroughly suited to each other and not to be fucked with. 

* * *

End Sweet Sentinel Science by Kel: dragonbane4@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
